El Fantasma de la Ópera
by Amy Mischief'Love
Summary: —Yo sólo canto para tí. Sólo canto para tí, Erik. Cantaré para tí todas las veces que desees... —Aquella era una promesa que Christine le hizo a áquel joven. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella logre entrar a la ópera de París? ¿Él la dejará ir, o se convertirá en El Fantasma de la Ópera? —Acepto reviews.
1. El mago del parque

**N.A.: Bueno, ésta es otra versión del Fantasma de la Ópera, no está muy distinta pero pienso hacer la historia un poco diferente. Basada en un Otome Game (Japonés) y en el libro de Gaston Leroux, incluyendo canciones de la película. Si no les gusta simplemente no lo lean, acepto reviews.**

—¿Christine? … ¿Christine, me estás haciendo caso?

Estaba parada observando a un joven que hacía magia, en el parque. Vestía un elegante saco color rojizo, guantes negros al igual que su sombrero y el fleco de lado de su cabello negro con una tonalidad púrpura que ocultaba la mitad izquierda de su rostro, unos lentes transparentes estaban posados en su nariz.

Varias personas estaban a su alrededor observando intrigados al igual que yo. Apoyé una parte de mi cuerpo en una pared, cruzada de brazos y observando sus trucos. Era maravilloso. Sus trucos me mantuvieron entretenida un momento, siempre que pasaba por esos rumbos estaba él, con aquellos trucos que me maravillaban.

—Christine, vamos a llegar tarde.

En ese momento volví en sí y miré a mi compañera, la cual estaba parada junto a mí, esperando impacientemente. Es cierto, estábamos dirigiéndonos a la cafetería, donde ella tocaba el piano y yo era la cantante. Por ahora ese era nuestro único trabajo. Miré de nuevo a aquél mago y observé que la gente se iba alejando al haber terminado su acto.

—¿Puedo alcanzarte luego? Tengo que hacer algo.

Y sin escuchar su respuesta, me eché a correr hacia el joven. Él estaba guardando algunas de sus cosas y sin pensar me acerqué a él con una sonrisa pegada a mi rostro. Él volteó a verme cuando sintió mi presencia.

—Hola, ¿tú eres el mago que siempre está por aquí, verdad?

Mi sonrisa era dulce, tratando de no hacerlo sentir incómodo o algo así. Lo único que obtuve como respuesta fue un leve asentimiento de cabeza que me fue proporcionado por él. Ladeé la cabeza mirándole con curiosidad, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

—Sólo…. Yo, sólo vine a decirte que tu magia es increíble.

—Gracias.

Eso último lo escuché como un pequeño susurro que salió de sus labios. Lo miré y luego miré las cosas que tenía a un lado, preguntándome cómo era que hacía esos trucos. Pero mi pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando él habló de nuevo, pero esta vez en un tono de voz un poco más alto.

—Lo siento, no soy muy bueno hablando con los demás —Formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la cual me pareció muy tierna.

—No importa, yo tampoco —Reí un poco y oí que él igualmente se rió de mi pésimo intento de bromear—. Oye, yo… Tengo que ir a…

—A la cafetería.

Arqueé una ceja al oír eso. Pero le resté importancia a eso.

—Sí, yo canto allí…

—Te he oído, tienes una hermosa voz.

—Bueno, gracias… —No encontré razón alguna, pero me sonrojé.

Creo que el notó mi sonrojo porque se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada terminando de guardar sus cosas. Por un momento creí que se iba a ir, así que me puse enfrente de él apoyándome en la mesa en donde hacía un truco y mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Así que… ¿Ya has ido a la cafetería?

—Sí, un par de veces.

Sonreí de nuevo y miré a un lado. Era tarde y me iban a regañar por llegar tarde allí. Suspiré. No quería irme, no aún. Era agradable charlar con él, aunque sólo hayamos hablado sólo unos momentos.

—Yo, tengo que irme.

—De acuerdo, no te quito más tu tiempo.

Tomó sus cosas con una mano y estaba a punto de irse. Lo detuve dándole un pequeño jalón en el brazo, no iba a dejarlo irse así cómo así. Al menos no de esa manera.

—Cuando quieras —Me aclaré la garganta y sonreí—. Cuando quieras puedes ir a la cafetería.

—Está bien, de todos modos yo iba ahora mismo para allá.

—Ah, podrías acompañarme…

Sonreí y él asintió siguiéndome. Al principio no nos dirigíamos la palabra, pero después él inició hablando y contándome cosas relacionadas con la ópera. Lo cual me sorprendió, pues no creí que supiera tanto de la ópera, siendo él un mago. Aún así, lo escuché, pareciéndome interesante todo lo que me contaba.

—Creo que tú podrías ser la Prima Donna.

—¿Yo? No lo creo… —Suspiré.

—¿Por qué no? Eres buena cantando, mucho mejor que las que yo he oído.

De nuevo un sonrojo cruzó mis mejillas. Miré a otro lado y suspiré, abriendo la puerta de la cafetería, a la cual habíamos llegado hace unos momentos.

—Supongo, tal vez algún día logre entrar allí.

—Así lo creo.

Después de oír su respuesta, abrí la puerta y enseguida él la sostuvo, mientras me indicaba que pasara. Sonreí un poco hacia él y entré. Poco después el entró atrás de mí. Había gente ya adentro de la cafetería, algunos platicando como siempre, algunos otros eran los que atendían las mesas.

Caminé hacia el escenario donde vi a mi compañera sentada, me acerqué y la saludé. Él por su parte, se había ido a sentar en una mesa que había en la esquina, me pregunté por qué no se acercaba más, pero ignoré ese pensamiento al oír que me hablaban.

—Christine…

—¿Mande? —Rápidamente volví la mirada a mi compañera.

—Tenemos que ir a…

Al principio me extrañé, pues no sabía de qué hablaba. Fue entonces que ella me señaló el escenario, teníamos que empezar a cantar. Enseguida, asentí y la seguí hasta el escenario. Ambas llevábamos la misma vestimenta, pero en diferentes colores.

La melodía que cantábamos era una lenta y dulce. La voz de mi compañera era de bajo volumen, y aguda, demasiado. La mía era un poco más alta de volumen, y en un tono dulce, al igual que la canción. La canción se basaba en unas palabras que me había dicho mi padre. Sobre aquél _Angel de la Música_.

_¿En qué parte de este mundo te escondes?_

_Enserio, tú eres perfecto_

_Solamente deseo saber tu secreto_

_¿Quién es este nuevo tutor?_

Aquella que cantaba esa estrofa era yo, mirando al público con atención, al igual que ellos me veían y escuchaban.

_Mi padre me habló de un Ángel_

_Suelo soñar su aparición_

_Ahora cuando canto, lo siento a él_

_Y yo sé que él está aquí…_

Mi padre había dicho que cuando él no estuviera, un _Ángel _vendría a enseñarme en su lugar.

_Aquí mismo, en ésta habitación_

_Me habló dulcemente_

_En algún lugar, escondido_

_De alguna manera, sé que él está siempre conmigo_

_Él, el maestro invisible…_

Aquellas últimas frases, las canté en un tono bajo y con dulzura. Eran la última estrofa que cantaría ese día. Pronto, observé como todos los que estaban allí, se levantaban y aplaudían. Todos y cada uno, alguno que otro decía algunos halagos hacia nosotras. Sonreí, mientras mi vista iba de una persona a otra. Pero a mí no me interesaban ellos, al menos no por ahora.

Mi vista se posó en él. Estaba parado, aplaudiendo al igual que todos. Sin embargo, me extrañé al ver que no sonreía mucho; apenas y se notaba una leve sonrisita en su rostro. Estaba en el fondo de la habitación, justo donde se había posado al inicio. Aunque por ahora, lo único que me interesaba era su opinión, quería saber que pensaba realmente de mi música.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos un momento. Algo pasó justo frente a mis ojos y cayó al suelo. Enseguida, volví a la realidad y bajé la mirada, para poder observar que era aquella cosa que había caído. Frente a mí se encontraba una rosa roja, muy hermosa. Me agaché y la tome en mis manos, observándola. Era _perfecta_. Sonreí y alcé la vista, sabía de quién era esa rosa. Sin embargo, al volver mi mirada, observé como él se levantaba y salía de la cafetería.


	2. Una oferta de trabajo

**N.A.: Este fic está por divisiones, la primera parte es de Christine, la segunda es el punto de vista de Erik y la última parte igualmente es de Christine.**

Una vez terminado todo, lo vio salir de la cafetería. Enseguida y como pudo, se bajó del escenario y corrió a la salida para detenerlo. Esquivó a la gente, disculpándose por la prisa. Salió y vio que él seguía afuera, apenas caminando unos pasos más adelante.

—¡Espera! —Lo detuve, jalándolo un poco de la manga.

Al sentir él jalón que le di, él se detuvo, y se giró mirándome con tranquilidad. Enseguida, lo solté, para no incomodarlo. Me aclaré la garganta y sonreí un poco, aún sosteniendo la rosa en mi mano contraria.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunté, viéndolo con curiosidad.

—Aruno. —Respondió secamente, sin mucho interés.

—Bonito nombre —Sonreí levemente y luego miré de nuevo a la cafetería—. Yo, tengo que volver… ¡Pero ven cuando quieras!

—Así lo haré, _mademoiselle _—Sonrió y se dio media vuelta, yéndose de allí.

—

Había jurado nunca dirigirle la palabra. Nunca a _ella_. Oh claro, pero yo no fui el que le habló, _ella_ me había hablado a mí. ¿Cómo poder rechazar su conversación? No podía, aunque quisiera. ¿Cómo podría yo, despreciarla? Eso no pasaría. Varios días, yendo a esa cafetería, sólo para deleitarme con su voz. Es nostálgico para mí, tenerla tan cerca y alejada a la vez.

Seguí caminando. La calle resonaba con cada paso que daba. No lo comprendía. Ella tenía una hermosa voz, muy similar a la de un ángel. Porque ella _es _un ángel. Entonces, ¿cómo es que un ángel canta en una cafetería? No, ella debería estar en la Ópera de París. Allí es donde ella pertenece. Un lugar, que me trae muchos recuerdos.

Conozco cada rincón de esa Ópera, yo mismo la construí tiempo atrás. Ahora nadie me recuerda, o lo peor, sólo soy un rápido recuerdo. Yo era un gran arquitecto, realicé magníficas obras. ¿Y ahora? Sólo soy un simple mago en un parque. Haciendo magia sólo por entretenimiento, porque yo también soy un mago, lo aprendí de un maestro persa.

Me detuve en una calle, lejos de la cafetería. Me senté un momento. No podía seguir con esto, tenía que hacer algo. Un recuerdo me llegó a la mente y enseguida apreté los puños con coraje. _Raoul de Chagny._ Ese maldito chico. Él había sido el mejor amigo de la infancia de Christine. ¡Cuánto coraje me daba ese chico! Tan cerca de ella. No lo soportaba.

Al menos mis pensamientos se calmaron al recordar que él no se encontraba en estos momentos aquí. Eso me alegraba. Miré a mi alrededor. No había muchas personas, era eso, o no me prestaban la necesaria atención. Suspiré. El dolor me consumía, pero no podía hacer nada, sólo era un mago.

Todos los días. Todos esos días. Haciendo magia en ese lugar, sabía que ella pasaba por allí todos los días. Sólo estaba allí por ella. Verla siempre pasar por allí, con tranquilidad. Tan bella. Sabía qué clase de trucos le gustaban. Lo veía, cada vez que ella se detenía y me observaba desde una esquina.

Esa era la única vez que ella se fijaba en mí. Pero yo siempre la veía. En la calle, en la cafetería. Escuchando su melodiosa voz. Aquella voz que me deleitaba. Yo también sé de música, soy un maestro sin alumno. A la vez yo tocaba varios instrumentos, pero él que siempre usaba o solía usar era el órgano. Adoraba ese instrumento, al igual que el violín.

Esos días habían acabado. Pero mi amor por ella perduró, incluso se hizo más fuerte cada día. No puedo acercarme a ella, al menos no más de lo que ya hago. Aún así, no podía resistir mis deseos de estar a su lado. A veces, en la cafetería, veía a varios jóvenes acercársele, hablarle, hacerla reír. Eso me llenaba de rabia.

Incluso le había dado un nombre falso: Aruno. Por supuesto que no me llamaba así. Y no quiero que se entere del verdadero. Así es, mi verdadero nombre es Erik. Erik Destler.

—

Después de verlo irse, entré de nuevo a la cafetería. Aún con la rosa en mis manos. Sonreí y olí la rosa, tenía un aroma hermoso. Me encantaban las rosas, eran mis flores favoritas. Caminé un momento para ir al escenario y allí vi a mi compañera con un señor que no conocía. Me acerqué y ella comenzó a hablar.

—¡Christine! Ven… —Me jaló de una mano hasta dónde estaban ellos—. Él es el dueño de la Ópera de París…

—Un placer conocerlo _Monsieur_ —Sonreí e hice una leve reverencia. Él simplemente me miró sonriente.

—_Mademoiselle _Christine Daaé —Habló y luego hizo una pausa—. Quisiera hacerle una pregunta a usted y a su compañera.

—Pregunte lo que quiera, Monsieur —Sonreí y le indiqué que se sentara en una de las sillas que habían.

Lo hizo y luego nosotras dos nos sentamos enfrente, esperando a oír que es lo que tenía que comunicarnos.

—Primero, he de decirles que son muy bellas.

—Merci —Respondimos ambas.

—Segundo, en la Ópera necesitamos algunas bailarinas.

Al oír eso, ambas nos miramos. Sabíamos lo que trataba de decir, o al menos eso pensamos ambas.

—Y tercero… —Hizo una pausa y nos miró— Al no tener muchas, ¿quisieran ustedes ser bailarinas en mi Ópera?

Ambas oímos eso. Nos miramos. Era una gran oportunidad, pues sabíamos bailar. Sin embargo, lo que más nos gustaba era cantar, aunque éramos grandes bailarinas. Por un momento no dijimos nada. Al ver que ella no hacía intentos de hablar, yo tomé aire.

—Bueno, en verdad sería un honor.

—En ese caso, bienvenidas a la Ópera de París.

Mi compañera, dio un pequeño grito de alegría y se abalanzó a abrazarme. Como pude la atrapé antes de que se estampara con el suelo. Igualmente sonreí al verla feliz, y claro, yo también lo estaba.

—¡Vamos a estar en la Ópera de París! —Gritó mi compañera y yo sólo reí.

—Así es.

Mi compañera siguió gritando y dando saltos de alegría por toda la cafetería. El dueño de la Ópera sólo rió y se despidió mientras salía de la cafetería. Yo me quedé parada sonriendo. Luego mi vista se posó en la rosa que estaba en una de las mesas. De acuerdo, ahora sabía a quién darle esa noticia.


	3. La nueva noticia

**N.A.: Perdón por tardarme en subir el capi, prometo que empezaré a subir nuevos capis . Espero que les guste. **

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Chistine salió de la cafetería rápidamente, con la rosa en manos. Caminó por las calles de la ciudad dispuesta a ir a un solo lugar. Con la rosa en manos, buscó con la mirada a aquél mago, esperando verlo pero enseguida se desanimó al ver que no se encontraba allí, solo pudo ver a alguna gente amontonada en un círculo, mirando algo en el piso. Sin entender que es lo que veían, la joven se acercó para observar lo que la gente veía. Suavemente apartó a una joven que estaba allí parada, para poder mirar mejor.

Allí agachado estaba él, haciendo un truco con una paloma, junto a ella habian varios carteles, cuadrados y pequeños, con algunas letras del abecedario. Cuando Aruno (Erik) dio la orden, la paloma comenzó a formar la palabra _musique*_ con los pequeños carteles. La gente aplaudió al ver el truco, maravillándose al ver a una paloma poder formar aquella palabra francesa.

Después de varios minutos en que algunas personas felicitaron al mago, Christine se acercó y lo miró desde arriba, ya que el estaba abajo, sentado en el suelo. Christine se aclaró un poco la garganta para llamar la atención, cosa que le resultó, ya que Aruno alzó la mirada, observándola.

—¿Miss Daaé?

—Christine, llámame Chistine.

La castaña sonrió y el mago se incorporó del suelo, sacudiendo su vestimenta y guardando las cosas en una especie de maleta.

—¿Qué haces a...?

—Voy a audicionar para entrar a la Ópera de París.

Lo dijo tan rápidamente que él se quedó extrañado. Christine jugueteó con sus manos y con la rosa que sostenía en ellas.

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó él.

—Y-Yo.. Audicionaré para entrar en la Ópera..

Trató de decirlo lo más calmada que pudo, aunque se pudo distinguir el tono de emoción en su voz. El pelinegro la miró y no supo que decir, no sabía si sentirse triste o alegre por ella. Sin embargo, él la apoyaría siempre, ¿no? Así que no le quedaba opción, solo poder verla feliz en algo que a ella le gustaba.

—¿Es.. Es enserio?

Christine asintió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo es, ¡puedo llegar a entrar a la Ópera!

Él, terminando de guardar todo lo que tenía, se acercó con intenciones de abrazarla pero ella se le adelantó, rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos y estrechándolo en un abrazo. Erik solo pudo detenerse y sostenerla por la espalda, estrechándola por igual.

—De seguro entrarás a la primera, solo con oírte sabrán que eres una gran cantante.

La chica se ruborizó levemente al oír eso y lo soltó, para poder observarlo.

—_Merci monsieur__.*_

_—Soyez le bienvenu.*_

Erik le sonrió soltándola por igual, ambos quedándose en silencio un momento. Claro que, Christine rápidamente se distrajo observando algunas tiendas que se encontraban por allí, dándole tiempo a él de que pudiera hacerle un pequeño truco.

—¿Qué tenéis en el cabello? —Preguntó.

Enseguida, ella volvió su mirada y lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Disculpa?

Él estiró su mano hasta alcanzar los mechones de atrás de ella, y sin jalarlos o tocarlos, hizo aparecer una rosa, que rápidamente mostró a ella, tendiéndosela a modo de regalo.

—Mira...

La joven volvió su mirada, encontrándose con una rosa, la cuál estaba siendo sostenida por el contrario. Enseguida, su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, acercando su mano a la de él y sosteniendo con cuidado aquella rosa roja que él le tendía.

—_Merci.*_

Ella se paró suavemente de puntas, alcanzando el rostro de él y plantando un dulce y delicado beso en su mejilla, como agradecimiento. Él se quedó quieto, formando una sonrisa al sentir aquél cálido beso que le daba ella, y sintiendo como sus latidos aumentaban, en verdad estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar su dulce voz.

—Y dime, Aruno, ¿quisieras venir a mi casa a tomar el té?

Erik no lo pensó demasiado, es más, respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

—Claro, cuando quieras.. Me encantaría.

Christine soltó una leve risa al ver que el aceptaba.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

—¿Ahora? —Preguntó él, tomando sus cosas.

—Sí, ¿es que no puedes?

Él negó con la cabeza, acercándose a ella.

—Si, digo, no tengo nada que hacer ahora..

Ella formó una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar por aquella calle en la que se encontraban. Erik la miró caminar sin seguirla, pensó en todo lo que ella le había contado. Ella entraría en la ópera, ella estaría mucho más ocupada, se olvidaría de él. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, no, ella no haría eso, no _su _Christine. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de pensar en ella alejada de él, le era doloroso.

—Aruno..

Él alzó la mirada al oír su nombre, falso por supuesto.

—¿Vienes o no?

Erik miró aquella rosa que ella sostenía en su mano. Respiró profundamente y asintió, tomando sus cosas con firmeza y siguiéndola por el pavimento hasta el hogar en donde ella pasaba las noches.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Christine cruzó dos grandes puertas, saludando a una joven que estaba allí, antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia el piso donde se encontraba su apartamento. En la cafetería no ganaba mucho, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de tener una casa como todos los demás. Erik la siguió por detrás, observando a unas cuantas personas pasar por allí, al parecer ella estaba en la misma condición que él.

Pero sólo era un _parecer_, ya que él había sido famoso tiempo atrás, había construido y hecho grandes obras de arte. Él mismo había construido esa ópera en la que ahora Christine iba a audicionar. Y qué sucedió, todos lo mandaron a volar, una vez construida la ópera. Ni una pizca de agradecimiento de su parte o alguna recompensa. Por un momento maldijo en su mente a aquellos que lo despreciaron.

A pocos minutos de haber entrado en aquél recinto, se vieron frente a una puerta de madera con el número _24_; número que pertenecía al departamento de Christine. La cuál, sostuvo una pequeña llave que colgaba alrededor de su cuello, usándola para abrir la puerta.

Enseguida, la puerta se entreabrió y se abrió mucho más cuando la chica la empujó levemente. Ella entró y esperó que él entrara para cerrar la puerta prender las velas del lugar. Erik entró detrás de ella, mirando el lugar y dejando sus cosas junto a la puerta, una vez cerrada ésta.

Christine caminó hasta la cocina dejándolo parado en aquella pequeña sala. Erik supuso que había ido a buscar el té. Él mientras se fue a sentar en una de las sillas que estaban junto en la mesa. Miró el lugar; su apartamento estaba bien organizado, estaba pequeño, tenía que admitirlo. Siguió viendo el lugar, estaba adornado de muchas cosas color rosa, incluyendo las flores y entre ellas la que él le había obsequiado esa mañana.

Paseó la vista, hasta que una foto llama su atención. En ese momento, Christine entraba en la habitación trayendo dos tazas en una bandeja. El joven volvió su mirada y enseguida preguntando por aquello que había llamado su atención.

—Esa foto de allí...

Señaló hacia donde ésta se encontraba, provocando que la castaña lo siguiera con la mirada.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—¿Quiénes son los de la foto?

Christine se acercó, tomando la foto en sus manos y acercándose a él de nuevo. Se sentó enfrente de él y la dejó sobre la mesa, a modo de que ambos pudieran observarla.

—Este, el más alto es mi padre, el chico a mi derecha es Raoul de Chagny y allí estoy yo...

Erik observó la foto, había otro chico.

—¿Qué hay de ese chico de la izquierda?

La castaña miró la foto, percatándose de la presencia de aquél chico. No recordaba de quién se trataba, pero Erik si lo sabía, era él mismo en su infancia, él era el amigo de Christine.

—Ese chico... No lo recuerdo.

El mago asintió un poco con la cabeza.

—Ya veo..

Christine lo miró y cambió de tema enseguida para que no se quedaran en silencio.

—¿Quieres algún pastelillo?

—Supongo que sí.

—Bien.. —Sonrió ella.

Enseguida se levantó para ir a buscar los pastelillos que había dejado en la otra habitación. Erik por su parte, tomó aquella foto en sus manos, observándose a sí mismo y a ella. Él si lo recordaba, él había sido uno de sus amigos, claro que el mejor amigo de Christine era Raoul, la persona que él más odiaba. Dejó la foto en su lugar y luego volvió a su asiento. No la dejaría ir, no podía olvidarse de él de nuevo. Él la seguiría, aunque para eso tendría que matar al mago que había sido por un tiempo.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

**N.A.: Espero que les haya gustado el capi, siento haber demorado mucho... Decidí subirlo antes de que mi pequeño descanso de la escuela acabara, prometo que continuaré este fic lo más pronto posible. ¡Merci por su paciencia!**

**Aquí está la traducción de algunas palabras y frases que usé, en fránces y su respectiva traducción en español:**

***_musique: música._**

**_*merci monsieur: gracias señor._**

**_*soyez le bienvenu: de nada._**

**_*merci: gracias._**

**Por cierto, agradezco los reviews que han puesto, y de verdad me alegra que les guste mi historia, prometo que la continuaré en unos días.**


End file.
